Blood Rain
by ShiraiHasashi
Summary: Los tres habian sido engañados. Los tres habian dejado de lado el mal. Pero la unica forma que tenian de dejar el lado del mal, era cumplir la mision que se les habia ecomendado. No sufrian, no sentian dolor sentimentalmente. Solo ellos eran los que podian lograr el objetivo. Ahora que casi todos habian muerto, dependia de ellos el destino de Earthrealm. Y no podian fallar.
1. El engaño

**Mortal Kombat: Revenge.**

* * *

 _Habian sido engañados. Perdieron a su familia, sus hogares, sus vidas…  
Solo unidos podían encontrar la solución que tanto buscaban tantos guerreros. Ellos, de alguna forma, habían sido elegidos._

 **Capitulo I** : El engaño. _  
_  
 _Ante todo la valentía. Solo había una forma que podían lograr esto. Ya estaban a punto de lograrlo, no podrían fallar, o toda la humanidad llegaría a su fin. Todos los guerreros habían caído en batalla, solo ellos tres quedaban, además de los subordinados del Dios del trueno. Tal vez, podrian lograrlo. Tal vez…_

 _La muerte ya los había abrazado, ya nos le daba miedo._

 _Para ellos, no existía el dolor._

 _Quiero decir que ellos murieron como héroes. Si bien nunca se habían interesado en nuestro bien, gracias a ellos estamos a salvo, una vez mas. Pero ya no se saba nada de ellos. Ya no están._

 **Edenia**  
 **03:44 p.m.**  
 **Ubicación desconocida.**

Los guerreros de la Academia Wu Shi, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el cadáver de su mas temido enemigo. Se encontraban en Edenia, situado en Outworld, había anochecido, y caía una fuerte lluvia, que no lograba apagar las llamas de las antorchas. El lugar donde se encontraban estaba destrozado, asi mismo, los que habían ocasionado aquella destrucción.

Liu Kang, dirigido hacia el cadáver, se vestia con un manto marron, el cual le cubria desde la cabeza hasta los pies. De no ser por la antorcha que llevaba en la mano izquierda, no hubiera podido ver nada, debido a la oscuridad. Liu Kang miro al cadáver. Tenia clavado un Kunai en el pecho, pero el golpe de gracia, que seguramente lo había llevado a la muerte, había sido la espada que tenia clavada en la cabeza. El cadáver daba muchas señales de lucha, antes de la muerte había luchado hasta el cansancio, pero al fin había caído.

Su primo, Kung lao, se acerco a un costado de Liu Kang. Observo al cadáver, meditando su estado. Miro a Liu Kang, asintió con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y grito:

– ¡Maestro, Shao Kahn ha muerto!

Raiden se acerco, con su característica arma en mano. No encontraba ninguna señal de los guerreros, pero se olvido de ellos al ver a Kahn. Sonrio. Sabia que lo lograrían. Pero pronto un recuerdo lo hizo estremecer. No sabia como se encontraban los guerreros en cuestión.  
Se dispuso a gritar:

– ¡Encuentren a Scorpion, a Rain y a Ermac inmediatamente!

Tenia que encontrarlos, no pudieron haber muerto. Habian salido victoriosos. Habian encontrado la forma de matar al ser mas peligroso del universo, por ahora. Pero, ¿Quién sabia con que se encontrarían ahora?

Raiden se quedo meditando, mientras los guerreros buscaban a su derredor; la lluvia no había parado, y cada vez la noche se iba haciendo mas oscura, asi como las posibilidades de encontrar a los tres guerreros.

 _3 años antes…_

 **Earthrealm**  
 **3:30 a.m.**  
 **Cercanias del clan Lin Kuei.**

Hanzo Hasashi se encontraba muy cansado. Caminar por la nieve no le era fácil. Sentia que el corazón le podría reventar en cualquier momento, y estaba cansado de evadir a los Tengu, ya que si combatia con ellos en ese lugar, caería fácilmente. Mejor era dejar que los Lin Kuei se encargaran de ellos.

Hacia un frio bestial. El viento, que congelaba a Hanzo, le impedia caminar con rapidez, además de la nieve que se había acumulado bajo sus pies. Pero no le importaba eso ahora, debía llegar rápido para acabar de una vez.

Llego a la puerta de la muralla del clan.

– ¡Kuai Liang! – grito, sujetando firmemente en su mano derecha su kunai.

– ¡Kuai Liang! – volvió a gritar. Debia superar el ruido del viento si quería que lo escucharan.

– Retirate por donde llegaste, Shirai Ryu. No se cuales sean tus propósitos, pero no me interesan en este momento. – dijo Kuai Liang, cuando otros soldados Lin Kuei le abrieron la puerta.

– No vengo a luchar, Lin Kuei. Vengo a ofrecerte paz. No solo con nosotros, sino con todo el clan. – Le dijo Hanzo, que se había puesto al frente de Kuai Liang.

– Ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, Hanzo. El trato ya esta hecho. – Le dijo el cryomancer.

Hanzo lo miro fijamente. Debia llegar al grano de una vez por todas.

– ¿Aceptarias unirte conmigo en una batalla contra el ataque de Kahn contra Earthrealm?  
Al cryomancer casi se le salen los ojos de los sorprendido que estaba. A lo mejor no había escuchado bien, después de todo, había mucho viento…

– ¿Co… como has dicho? – preguntó el cryomancer

 **Earthrealm**  
 **3:40 a.m.**  
 **Clan Lin Kuei.**

Hanzo y Kuai Liang se encontraban en un epecie de jardín. Debido al frio que hacia, las mayorías de las plantas estaban congeladas. Estaban sentados frente a frente, con una mesa en frente. Un soldado Lin Kuei les servía una infusión de té. Hanzo empeso a hablar.

– A Shao Kahn se lo creía muerto después del torneo. Nunca aceptaron la advertencia de los sabios, quienes decían que el mal en su cuerpo aun seguía vigente. Era como una especie de llama que nadie podía apagar, ni siquiera la muerte. La academia Wu Shi nunca llego a imaginar que esto ocurriría. Y de hecho, estaba fuera de la imaginación, pero tenemos a guardias Shirai Ryu en las afueras de Outworld, y avisaron que vieron a Kahn, dirigiéndose con un grupo de soldados que no han sabido identificar. Junto a la Academia Wu Shi hemos repasado miles de veces la situación, pero nadie nos puede dar una explicación. Para los hechiceros, es totalmente imposible que haya conseguido volver a la vida. A menos…

Hanzo se detuvos. Supo que Kuai Liang sabia que quería decir.

– A menos de que un Dios Ancestral lo este ayudando. – Concluyó el cryomancer.

– Exacto. Hemos supuesto de que podría ser Shinnok. Es decir, que lo esta ayudando a revivir, y futuramente a gobernar Earthrealm.

El cryomancer levanto una ceja.

– Creia que tanto Shinnok como Quan Chi estaban encerrados en el Netherrealm.

El espectro negó con la cabeza.

– No te olvides de la Hermandad de la Sombra, cryomancer.

– Los creía derrotados.

Hanzo volvió a negar con la cabeza

– Los derrotaron, a casi todos. Quan chi quedo con vida, además de gran parte de sus soldados. Creemos que convencerá a otros clanes a que se unan a ellos, prometiéndoles cosas falsas, que nunca dará, haciéndoles creer que están haciendo lo correcto. Probablemente, esto ayudara a Shinnok a salir del Netherrealm, y hara revivir a Shao Kahn, y si lo hace, Kahn cumplirá su deseo de conquistar Earthrealm. Cuando esto pase, Shinnok y Quan Chi simplemente mataran a Shao Kahn para quedar solo ellos como emperadores de Outworld y Earthrealm. Si todo esto que suponemos es cierto, Shao Kahn ya a revivido, y junto con Shinnok, Quan Chi, y quien sabe que mas clanes, trataran de invadir Earthrealm. Es la penúltima fase de su plan. Si es que nuestra suposición es cierta.

Kuai Liang se quedo mirando al infinito. Podria ser que el mitad espectro, mitad humano de Hanzo se equivocara, pero no se podía arriesgar. El solo pensar en todo lo que se podrían enfrentar, le provocaba escalofríos. Deberian unirse todos los demás clanes restantes. Era la única salida, por ahora. Le hubiera gustado tener un poco mas de tiempo para pensarlo, pero debía actuar rápido si no querían fallar en el intento de salvar a la tierra una vez mas.

Hanzo se levanto, y le extendió su mano derecha. La otra se la puso en el pecho.

– Espero tu aprobación, Kuai Liang.

El cryomancer lo dudo un momento. No es que estuviera peleado con Hanzo Hasashi, pero unirse con el para una batalla era otra cosa totalmente diferente. Pero lo tenia que hacer, si era verdad lo que el Shirai Ryu decía. Se levanto y le estrecho la mano al espectro.

– Acepto, Shirai Ryu. – Le dijo Kuai Liang.

Hanzo simplemente se limito a retirarse, debía seguir consultando clanes, ya que tenia muy poco tiempo. Ahora debía convencer a otro ser. Este le seria mas fácil.

 **Outworld**  
 **?:?**  
 **Cercanias de la ciudad de Lei Chen  
**

Hanzo se había transportado al Outworld, pero no encontraba por ningún lado al sujeto que debía convencer a continuación: Ermac.

– Disculpe, aldeano, ¿Ha visto a algún ninja vestido de rojo? – le pregunto Hanzo a un aldeano, que estaba arreglando su casa hecha de barro y piedra.

– No, forarestero. El único ninja aquí eres tu.

– ¿Al menos podría decirme donde me encuentro? – Pregunto Hanzo.

– En Lei Chen. Ahora, si no te molesta, debo terminar de trabajar.

Hanzo se iba a retirar, pero escucho una voz de una mujer a espaldas suyo:

– ¡No, dejen mi casa! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Parecia una mujer asustada. Tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura y estaba frente a un par de Tarkatans. Al parecer, los Tarkatans solo querían molestar. Hanzo no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigio a la casa.

– ¡Dejen a la dama en paz! – Dijo cuando llego a la casa.

Los Tarkatans solo lo ignoraron y siguieron hablando en su extraña lengua. Hanzo, que odiaba que lo ignorasen, tomo a un tarkatan del cuello, y lo arrojo hacia atrás. El otro Tarkatan trato de atacarlo, pero gracias a la rapidez de Hanzo, pudo derribarlo junto con el otro Tarkatan.  
El aldeano con quien estaba hablando recién, se dirgio a hablarle.

– Esa mujer no debería vivir aquí. Si no eres fuerte, no sobrevives, asi de fácil. Los Tarkatan debieron haberla matado – dijo, pero Hanzo no le presto atencio, asi que el aldeano continuo trabajando.

Hanzo pozo su vista hacia la mujer. Vestia un camisón, que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas. Llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla. Estaba acurrucada contra una esquina, pero ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

– Señora, ¿se encuentra bien usted? – Le pregunto Hanzo. La mujer lo miro detenidamente antes de contestar. Le llamaban la antencion los ojos en blanco de Hanzo.

– Emm, si. Supongo… que… Si, supongo que si. Gracias. De no ser por usted, el sueño de aquel aldeano se hubiera hecho realidad. – Dijo señalando al aldeano que seguía trabajando.

Hanzo se volvió para mirarla.

– Me llamo Hanzo Hasashi del clan Shirai Ryu, mi estimada. Me dirijo de Earthrealm en busca del ninja rojo Ermac.

– Yo me llamo Aaskargad, vengo de Edenia. Que casualidad que… – La mujer no pudo terminar porque el aldeano empezó a hablar.

– Ahh, ¡Edeniana! Con razón, a todos ustedes los deberían borrar del mapa. No son mas que unos bichos que se creen príncipes de este lugar. Con razón no tuvieron problema en ganarles diez torneos consecutivos.

La mujer solamente lo ignoro y continuo hablando.

– Ermac es mi hermano, o bueno, un especie de hermano. Cuando llegue aquí no sabia que hacer, y el siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. Lo considero como un especie de hermano. Creo que se encuentra en Beetle Lair. Esta en lo alto de aquella montaña, ¿lo ves?.

Hanzo asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir? – pregunto la mujer.

Hanzo se quedo pensando, y se dio cuenta que estaba en el mundo de donde Shao Kahn estaría planeando su ataque.

– Disculpe señora, pero ¿Ha visto al emperador Shao Kahn por aquí?

– ¿A Kahn? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto?

Hanzo negó con la cabeza.

– No intereza, olvidese de lo que le he dicho, y tenga mucho cuidado con los Tarkantans, que por ahora se han ido, pero volverán. Y los vecinos por aquí tampoco son muy amigables, por lo que veo. – Dijo, señalando al aldeano a su espalda.

– Bien, pero venga a visitarme antes de irse. Tal vez pueda ayudarme con un problema. – Le dijo Aaskargad.

– Bien, en cuanto termine de hablar con Ermac, volveré a hablar con usted. Mientras tanto, tenga cuidado de los Tarkatans. –

Hanzo se alejo, y se encamino a la montaña que le había mencionado Aaskargad. Escalando la montaña, Hanzo se disponía a hablar con el segundo sujeto que los podían ayudar: Ermac. 

* * *

_**NA: Bueno, esta es mi primer Fic, pero no mi primera historia. Hace rato, he estado pensando en subir esta historia, pero no estaba muy decidido a hacerlo. Si les gusta, haganmelo hacer saber mediante Reviews xD. Si les gusta, la continuo, si no, la dejo por aca. Acepto cualquier tipo de criticas. De hecho, ante cualquier minimo error, haganmelo saber asi lo corrijo. Necesito que me corrijan ya que soy nuevo. Bye!**_


	2. Verdades

**Capitulo II: Ermac, Scorpion y Aaskargad.**

 _La muerte los había acorralado. Los había tocado con esa mano tan fría, tan silenciosa, tan mortal…_

 _Yo mismo les aseguro que la muerte no perdona a nadie. Y ante ellos no iba a hacer una excepción._

 _Pero como fuertes y valientes guerreros no podían perder. Todo estaba en sus manos. La muerte ya no les asustaba. Solo les asustaba la idea de perder. Todo recaía en sus hombros._

 **PARTE I: La invasión Tarkatan.**

 **Outworld**

 **Templo Beetle Lair**

Hanzo Hasashi entro en el templo. Ermac se encontraba entrenando solitariamente. La relación que ellos dos tenían, era simplemente de compañeros. Si bien Hanzo nunca se llevó bien con demás guerreros, tal vez Ermac había sido diferente.

Hanzo se acercó lentamente, con los brazos cruzados, dando crítica a la forma de entrenar de Ermac mentalmente.

\- Ninja rojo, Ermac. – Le dijo al entrar.

Ermac dejo de entrenar, pero no se dio vuelta.

– ¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Shirai Ryu? – le dijo Ermac, totalmente indiferente.

Scorpion levanto las manos.

– No vengo en búsqueda de batallas, Ermac. Vengo a buscar tu compañerismo. – Volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Esta vez, Ermac se dio vuelta.

– ¿Compañerismo? – Pregunto Ermac, incrédulo.

Hanzo se le acerco unos pasos.

– En todos los reinos eres conocido por tu sed de venganza hacia Shao Kahn, ninja rojo. Pero nunca se te ha visto la forma de demostrar de que ya no estaba bajo la subordinación de Shao Kahn – Hanzo volvió a cruzarse de brazos. – Así que nunca has logrado limpiar tu nombre después de todo. Imagino que, cuando Shao Kahn murió, tú perdiste todas tus esperanzas de poder vengarte. Perdiste la forma de demostrar tu cambio. ¿Y quién te lo daría en cambio? – Hanzo se dio media vuelta, y señalo toda la ciudad del reino de Outworld. – Todo un reino, para ningún reinante. La idea de Shao Kahn, al igual que el de Onaga, era conquistar todos los reinos, para lograr que Outworld sea el único, y el más grande; por suerte no contó con la fuerza de Earthrealm. Pero creemos que Shao Kahn no se ha rendido todavía. Creemos que sigue juntado fuerzas.

– ¿Qué dices? Shao Kahn murió, Hanzo. Murió en el torneo.

Scorpion volvió a darse la vuelta, y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

– Eso es lo que él quería que todos creyeran. Dime, Ermac, ¿Qué es mejor para un guerrero, que el enemigo conozca sus planes, o atacar de sorpresa?

Ermac lo miro. Empezaba a comprender lo que el Shirai Ryu estaba diciendo. Y tenía razón.

– Shao Kahn ha estado oculto todo este tiempo, tratando de no hacerse ver por espías. Si alguien sabía que volvió a la vida, o que al menos no estaba muerto, los guerreros de la tierra vendrían, y él no hubiera tenido tiempo de completar su ejército. Por suerte, un paso en falso, y unos de nuestros ninjas pudo descubrirlo.

– ¿Y cuál es su ejército? – pregunto Ermac.

– Creemos que están reclutando (o creando) nuevos hombres. Guerreros expertos en lo que hacen, dispuestos a dar la vida por Kahn. – Scorpion señalo todo el templo– En todos los reinos, cualquier tipo de ser daría toda su voluntad por una promesa falsa. – Scorpion vio que Ermac no entendía, así que se explicó – Creemos que Shao Kahn no está solo. Creemos que esta con Shinnok, y probablemente con Quan Chi y su clan. Por eso necesitamos a los mayores guerreros que dispongamos, y rápido, porque creemos hay poco tiempo.

– ¿De dónde sacaron que esta con Shinnok y con Quan Chi – pregunto Ermac, que se había cruzado de brazos?

– No podría haber revivido solo. Y Shinnok no hubiera podido revivirlo bajo el Netherrealm. Necesitaba escapar, y solo Quan Chi podría hacerlo. Pero esta guerra no tendría sentido si solo fueran ellos tres. Creemos que Quan Chi está convenciendo a demás clanes para que se unan a la Hermandad de la sombra. Creemos que los clanes que se unen, pueden ser el clan del dragón Rojo, el clan tengu y otros clanes también nuevos.

Ermac negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

– ¿Cómo podemos creerte eso, Hasashi? ¿Cómo podemos confiar precisamente en TI? ¿No has ocasionado suficientes problemas como para que ahora pidas confianza? El que descubrió la actividad de Shao Kahn, fue un Shirai Ryu. ¿Cómo sabemos entonces, que nos estas engañando? No hay testigos, además de tus propios hombres. – Volvió a negar antes de continuar: – No podemos ayudarte, Hasashi. Desconfiamos de ti.

Scorpion suspiro.

– No pido que confíes en mí, sino en los protectores de Earthrealm. Mira Ermac, si nuestra suposición es cierta, tenemos muy poco tiempo. ¿Estas, o no, guerrero Outworlder?

Ermac se quedó meditando. Tenía dos opciones: aceptar, o declinar. Si aceptaba y era verdad lo que Scorpion decía, serviría en una batalla contra Shao Kahn. Si era falso, habría caído en una trampa muy elaborada. Si declinaba y era verdad lo que Scorpion decía, estaría fallándoles a todos los protectores de la tierra. Y si era falso…

No podía negarse. Era su única oportunidad, era la última vez que podría haberse vengado de Shao Kahn. No, tenía que aceptar.

Ermac asintió con la cabeza.

– Está bien, Hasashi, aceptamos. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Scorpion bajo los brazos y se fue acercando lentamente hacia la salida.

– No es sencillo ser un grupo, Ermac. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos al estilo de lucha de los protectores de la tierra.

Ermac se encogió de hombros.

– Yo tengo mi propio estilo de lucha, Hasashi. No cambio mi forma de pelear.

Bajaron como pudieron de la montaña. El cielo estaba anaranjado, y la tierra tenía un tono morado, aunque la montaña tenía un color gris. Esa mañana, cuando Scorpion había llegado a la ciudad de Lei Chen, había una quietud tranquilizante, y los únicos seres que se encontraban en ese momento eran aquel aldeano y la mujer que había sido invadida por Tarkatans.

Pero cuando bajaron por la mañana, se encontraron con un escenario totalmente diferente. Todas las casas estaba prendidas fuego, y las casas de piedra se encontraban destruidas. Había seres gritando, corriendo de un lado para otro, siendo acorralados por Tarkatans que los encerraban. Los Tarkatans ya habían empezado la masacre, y ya habían matado a varias personas; la gente que no caía en las garras de los Tarkatans, quedaba prendida fuego debido a los barriles explosivos que caían en la ciudad.

Los dos guerreros no sabían cómo actuar. Se sentían confundidos, y no sabían cuál era el primer paso que tenían que dar. Ermac fue el primer en gritar.

– ¡Tenemos que salvar a Aaskargad! ¡Está en peligro! ¡Demuéstranos tu confianza, Hasashi! – Ermac salió corriendo en dirección al norte, y Scorpion lo siguió. Llegaron a la casa que Hanzo había visto al llegar a la ciudad.

Ermac abrió la puerta de un golpe, y comenzó a gritar. "¡Aaskargad!" gritaba. Scorpion buscaba por las afueras, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

– ¡No está en la casa! – Grito Ermac después de su búsqueda, saliendo de la casa, de donde salía humo también. – ¡Seguro que esas bestias se la han llevado! ¡Tienes que acompañarnos, Hasashi! ¡No debemos permitir que la maten!

Hanzo vio un grupo de Tarkatans que se llevaban un grupo de personas. Por la apariencia, Hanzo supuso que se trataban de Edenianos.

– Allí va un grupo de Tarkatans – dijo señalando el grupo que se alejaba. – Creo que son Edenianos los cautivos.

Ermac se volvió hacia Scorpion.

– Hanzo, tienes que acompañarnos. Por lo que más quieras, tienes que ayudarnos a que Aasky no le pase nada. ¡No podemos permitir que muera!

Scorpion negó con la cabeza.

– Casi ni conozco a esa dama, Ermac. Además, Shao Kahn no espera.

Ermac lo miro con exasperación en los ojos.

– Por favor, Hanzo, por lo que más quieras, debes ayudarnos de los Tarkatans.

¿Quién era esa joven por la que Ermac estaba tan obsesionado? Hanzo no lo sabía. Pero, ¿Qué hacer en esa situación?

Scorpion tenía dos opciones: acompañarlo e ir por los Tarkatans, o ir a por más clanes.

Si se quedaba, corría el peligro de perder tiempo valioso, que les sería útil. Si se iba, perdía la confianza de un guerrero que les sería muy importante. ¿A dónde la llevaban los Tarkatans? ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Cuantos eran? Si tan solo supiera eso, a Scorpion se le hubiera hecho muy fácil la decisión. Pero estaba eligiendo a oscuras, sin saber que era mejor para él.

Si volvía a Earthrealm perdería la confianza de Ermac, además de que estarían perdiendo a un guerrero en la lucha contra Shao Kahn. Pero si se quedaba, tal vez perderían muchos más…

¿Sabia acaso cuando Shao Kahn atacaría? ¿Sabía acaso si era verdad aquella suposición? No.

Pero si sabía que, la "hermana" de Ermac si había sido raptada, y probablemente torturada.

Scorpion miro a Ermac y entrecerró sus ojos.

– Solo iremos con la condición de que entrenaras junto a los protectores de la tierra…

– ¡Hecho! – Dijo Ermac antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia los Tarkatans.

Hanzo Hasashi lo siguió, y estuvo a punto de chocar con el cuándo se detuvo frente a unos arbustos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto Hanzo.

Ermac tenía el ceño fruncido, y por su apariencia estaba pensando con determinación.

– Son muchos.

Scorpion miro a los Tarkatans y se quedó petrificado con lo que vio.

Ermac tenía razón; había muchos. Cientos, cientos y cientos de Tarkatans, donde marchaban formando un circulo donde en el medio había una plataforma de madera con ruedas de madera también, que se movía lentamente. Tenía rejas y era pequeña; adentro se podía divisar gente apretada. Los Edenianos.

Scorpion miro a Ermac, y luego miro de nuevo al grupo Tarkatan.

– ¿Qué haremos a continuación?

– No lo sabemos. Es muy arriesgado atacar ahora. Deberemos perseguirlos y entrar en su guarida, allí veremos de tratar de hacerlos escapar.

Scorpion se volvió hacia él y se lo quedo mirando unos momentos.

– Eso va a ser imposible, ninja Rojo. Perderemos mucho tiempo.

– Puedes irte Hasashi, nosotros solos nos arreglaremos.

Hanzo lo miro incrédulo.

– ¡Qué dices! ¡Eso será imposible! ¿Tu solo con una centena de Tarkatans? Sé que son torpes, pero también muy fuertes.

Ermac se volvió hacia Hanzo, todavía con el ceño fruncido.  
– No tengo elección, Shirai Ryu. Debo salvarla.  
Diciendo eso, se alejó marchando detrás de los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban el camino. Marchaba a una distancia de unos siete metros, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles, para evitar ser descubierto.

Hanzo Hasashi lo miro un momento, meditando la situación, y luego se fue acercando al ninja Rojo.

– ¿Tienes algún plan en concreto? – le pregunto cuando llego a su posición en vos baja, para que no lo escuchasen.

Ermac negó con la cabeza.

– Todavía no. Tenemos que averiguar su guarida. Luego cuadraremos un plan.

Scorpion comenzó a caminar cruzándose de brazos.

– No sé cuánto tiempo más podremos perder, Ermac. Cada segundo vale oro.

– Lo cierto es que no creemos que suceda nada. Es decir, que Shao Kahn nunca revivió. Sentimos discrepar a tus suposiciones, pero nos suena bastante estúpido todo eso.

Scorpion levanto una ceja.

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo sabemos, simplemente es difícil de creer.

– Nosotros tampoco lo creímos en un momento, pero a veces hay que abandonar el escepticismo.

– No somos escépticos. Solo somos realistas.

"Que realidad tan pesimista" pensó Hanzo Hasashi. Quiso cambiar el tema.

– Cuando llegue a esta ciudad, esa mujer me dijo que te conocía, y que era como una "hermana". ¿A qué se refería?

– Un día la encontramos caminando solitaria por el desierto que está cerca de aquí. Dijo que no recordaba su nombre, ni que sabía de donde venía, ni a que venía. Aquí, en Outworld, si no te sabes cuidar, terminas muerto. Así que por lastima decidimos tenerla en nuestro hogar. Supusimos que sería Edeniana. Algunos Edenianos perdieron la memoria al llegar aquí, y terminan perdidos por todo Outworld sin saber dónde están. Ella al principio pensó que había muerto y que estaba en el Netherrealm. – Explico Ermac.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de que Edenia se separe de Outworld? – Pregunto Hanzo.  
– Si, pero no es muy viable. – Contesto Ermac.

– ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar Scorpion.

– Que el emperador en cuestión sea el que quiera separar a Edenia de Outworld. Lo haría por arte de magia, como fue unida.

Scorpion se quedó pensativo. Se dio cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero quizás…

Quizás…

A Hanzo Hasashi se le ocurrió una idea. Tal vez funcionaria. Tal vez.

 ****

 **PARTE II: Ryu Kasasashi**

 _Entonces lo vi…_

En medio del desierto, aquel sujeto caminaba, todo envuelto en ropajes negros y rojos.

Sus ojos, verdes puros, emanaban un brillo verduzco.

Dijo que había perdido el nombre. Dijo que ya no era más quien era. Dijo que era un nuevo individuo.

 _El, era el emperador de Outworld._

 **Edenia**  
 **06:31 p.m.**  
 **Cercanías de la pirámide de Argus.**

 **Relato de Ryu Kasasashi:**

 _Se supone que tengo que contar como me volví emperador de Outworld. Pero yo creo que más que eso, debería explicar algo más complicado: quien soy. Toda mi vida me encontraba confundido, no sabía que era, o que hacía. Tampoco lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después._

 _Me usaron como un arma letal. No sé cómo fue mi nacimiento. No sé quién fue mi padre, quien fue mi madre, ni mis hermanos ni nada. Solo asesinaba gente. Donde vivía, todos me trataban con respeto, sabían que yo era poderoso._

 _Pero yo no quería eso. Yo no quería asesinar gente, no quería ser un arma. Quería ser normal, quería sentir, ser y pensar, como las otras personas; pero no podía. No tenía sentimientos, ni lograba pensar con claridad. Mi mente era controlada, me decían que pensar, que decidir, a quien matar…_

 _No tenía propia elección._

 _Vague por Outworld, todavía dominado por la fuerza de Shao Kahn. Vagaba por los desiertos de Outworld sin dirección alguna. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Kenshi._

 _Kenshi era un espadachín ciego, que logro retirarme la opresión de Shao Kahn. Eternamente agradecido, le enseñe la telequinesis. Por fin era libre._

 _Solo cuando fui liberado de la opresión de Shao Kahn, me di cuenta de las personas a las que había matado. Me di cuenta del sufrimiento que había causado, de las almas que había usurpado. Me di cuenta de que nadie estaba conmigo, que solo era algo, no alguien. No servía como persona, sino como arma. Sentí por primera vez, el primer sentimiento, y a partir de ese momento, el más claro: arrepentimiento. Me arrepentía de todo el dolor que había causado, del miedo que provoque a miles de personas. En otras palabras, creía que era un monstruo. ¿Y después de todo, no lo era? No era una persona, era una criatura. Un ser que tiene millones de almas dentro de él no es un humano._

 _Luego de la alianza mortal, fue Onaga quien se había hecho cargo de las millones de almas que mataba. Cuando conocía Liu Kang, me ofrecí a ayudarle para redimirme de mi pasado, ayudándoles a salvar las almas de los que habían muerto a manos de Onaga. Sin embargo, mi consciencia no estaba del todo limpia. Me quede a vivir en Outworld, y vagaba por los desiertos._

 _En aquel momento había conocido a Aaskargad. Como siempre, estaba vagando por los desiertos, cuando siento una presencia con un dolor muy grande. Esto era muy raro, ya que la mayoría de las presencias de Outworld irradiaban odio. Así que, con mucho empeño, comencé a buscar a esa persona._

 _Me la encontré tambaleándose por el desierto, estaba muy cansada y casi se desmayaba debido a la falta de hidratación. Casi instantáneamente, supe que era Edeniana. No sabía cómo, pero lo supe. Y también supe que había estado atrapada en el desierto por mucho tiempo, sin saber qué hacer. Pensé que sería una buena idea ayudarla._

 _La había tomado de los brazos, y la ayude a entrar en la ciudad de Lei Chen, donde deje que entrara en mi casa. La deje dormir por un tiempo muy largo, pero tuve que despertarla para hacerla beber algo. Ella tomo largos sorbos de agua, y luego abrió los ojos. Tenía los ojos azules como el mismísimo mar, y tenía grandes ojeras. También estaba rasguñada por varias partes del cuerpo y tenía los labios resecos. Cuando me vio dio un respingo._

 _Ella dijo que me conocía, o al menos, que me había visto, pero no de la forma que yo esperaba. Me dijo que ella vio como YO mataba a SU padre. No era precisamente el mejor recuerdo para conocer a alguien…_

 _Ella escapo de mi casa, diciéndome que no quería volver a ver al asesino de su padre. Aquí sentí el segundo sentimiento de toda mi vida: dolor. Sentía dolor de que mi pasado me juzgaría eternamente en el presente y en el futuro. Sentía dolor de que por más que hiciera lo hiciera, todos me seguirían recordando como Ermac, el asesino. Pero luego de mucho tiempo de estar pensando, me llego mi tercer sentimiento: comprensión. Sabía que era difícil perder a alguien; y sabía que sería más difícil perdonar al asesino de este. Así que por el momento, la deje ir._

 _Lo que hice después, aun ahora me resulta confuso, ya que tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza como para entender lo que hacía. Me había dirigido a Earthrealm y recorría sus paisajes ayudando a Aldeanos con sus trabajos cotidianos. Sentía que si no me aceptarían en Outworld, en Earthrealm sería mejor. Vague mucho tiempo por las montañas de China, visitando a ciertos guerreros de aquella zona, como Scorpion, o Sub-Zero. También viaje a la Academia Wu shi, visitando a los protectores de la tierra._

 _Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven. Parecía tan indefensa, tan perdida…_

 _No tenía ni idea de lo que le podría estar pasando. No tenía ni idea si seguía con vida si quiera…_

 _Hable con Raiden, el Dios del Trueno. A lo mejor, él sabía que hacer…_

 _–"Solo tú eres dueño tus actos, Ermac" – Me dijo. –"Solo tú sabrás que hacer". "Pero esa joven no te perdonara así como nada. Has matado a su padre, Ermac. Eso debe doler mucho."_

 _– "¿Cómo le explico que ya no soy un asesino?" – Le pregunte._

 _Raiden sonrió._

 _– "Repito Ermac: solo tu sabrás que hacer."_

 _Si bien no me había sido demasiado útil la conversación con Raiden, me había dejado mucho en que pensar. Solo yo sabría qué hacer. Pero, ¿Cómo aliarte con una persona que asesinó a una persona muy especial para ti? Bueno, si nadie estaba dispuesto a darme una respuesta, seria yo mismo quien se encargaría de averiguarlo. Volví a Outworld._

 ****

 **PARTE III: El nuevo secuestro...**

 _Solo la muerte era su amigo._

 _Solo la oscuridad lo acompañaba._

 _Solo el silencio lo escuchaba._

 _El emperador muerto. Nadie lo recordaba._

 _Solo las ganas de venganza lo mantenían vivo._

 _Él no era dueño de su mente. La sed de venganza y la ambición de poder era el dueño de su mente. El no controlaba sus acciones. El ya no era el mismo._

 _El, era Shao Kahn._

 **Hanzo Hasashi y Ermac se encontraban escondidos detrás del campamento Tarkatan, al este de la ciudad Lei Chen. Horario: 24:00**

Hanzo Hasashi y Ermac se escondieron detrás de unos árboles caídos, cerca de la guarida que tenían los Tarkatans. No querían ser descubiertos, si querían terminar rápido.

Al parecer, la forma de torturar de los Tarkatans era rápida y sencilla: tomaban a un Edeniano al azar, y lo metían a una fosa de fuego ardiente.

La fosa era un pozo de gran profundidad, que los Tarkatans se habían encargado de llenar de madera para crear fuego. Se encontraban en lo más recóndito de un bosque, no había ningún pueblo o ciudad a kilómetros.

Ermac y Hanzo pensaban determinadamente alguna forma de lograr sacar a Aaskargad de las manos de los Tarkatans, pero por el momento, era imposible.

– Bien, creo que tengo un plan – dijo en voz baja Ermac. – No será fácil, pero tendremos que crear una emboscada. Creemos que podremos distraerlos lo suficiente, y quedaran pocos de los cuales tú podrás encargarte. No será sencillo, te lo advertimos.

– ¿No hay alguna otra forma? Más sencilla, quiero decir. Esta es muy arriesgada.

– Tendremos que arriesgarnos. No podríamos fallarle de nuevo a Aaskargad.

Scorpion levanto una ceja.

– ¿De nuevo? – Pregunto.

Ermac negó con la cabeza.

– Eso no interesa. A nuestro plan, ahora.

Justo cuando se iba a levantar, Scorpion lo toma del brazo y lo obliga a agacharse de nuevo. Ermac lo miro con cara interrogativa, pero Scorpion, con un gesto, le señalo el campamento Tarkatan. Ermac vio que se aproximaban algunas criaturas de gran tamaño.

– Onis… – le dijo Scorpion en una voz muy baja, casi un susurro.

Los Onis se acercaban lentamente, observando todo en el lugar donde se encontraban. Los Tarkatans no tardaron en percatarse de su presencia. En el intento de un Oni por robarse a un Edeniano, un Tarkatan le corto la cabeza con una de sus cuchillas de sus brazos. La guerra no tardo en comenzar.

La mayoría de los Tarkatans era evidente, pero los Oni, al ser de mayor tamaño y mayor fuerza, masacraban lentamente a la mayoría.

Scorpion, que estaba concentrado y a la vez fascinado con la batalla, sintió un codazo de parte de Ermac.

– Puede ser nuestra oportunidad. Después de todo están tan metidos en la pelea, que no notaran que se han llevado un prisionero.

Scorpion asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercaron agachados, y lentamente a la plataforma que estaba en medio de la arena de batalla. A sus lados, caían Tarkatans y Onis destrozados, con los cuerpos masacrados. Los Onis utilizaban su fuerza para desmembrar a los Tarkatans, pero estos utilizaban sus cuchillas para degollar o mutilar a los Onis. La guerra estaba muy pareja.

Scorpion y Ermac casi llegaban, les faltaba muy poco tiempo. Sabía que tenían que apurarse, porque la guerra estaba acabando. Había sangre, tripas y cuchillas tiradas por el piso.

Los Edenianos estaban atónitos con la batalla. La mayoría estaba llorando, y otros desmayados por el miedo. Hanzo y Ermac llegaron lentamente, y de una patada, Ermac rompió la cerradura de la plataforma.

– ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto Hanzo, mirando por sobre toda la gente.

Los Edenianos que se habían percatado de que la puerta estaba abierta, comenzaron a escapar rápidamente. Scorpion y Ermac seguían sin poder encontrar a Aaskargad. La gente seguía escapando, y no había rastro de Aaskargad. Ermac comenzó a sentirse nervioso. "A lo mejor llegamos tarde, y ya la mataron."

Un Oni se percató de que los Edenianos se escapaban, y se apresuró a entrar en la plataforma. Miro a los Edenianos, y tomo a una persona al azar. Se alejó de allí corriendo, y llamo a sus compañeros para una retirada.

– ¡Era Aaskargad, volvieron a secuestrar a Aaskargad! – grito Ermac.

Scorpion le señalo a los Tarkatans y Onis que seguían en lucha, que ya eran pocos. Los dos se alejaron al escondite donde estaban antes.

– Muy bien – dijo Hanzo cuando llegaron–, ¿Tienes algún plan?

Ermac negó con la cabeza.

– Los Onis son mucho más brutales, fuertes y violentos que los Tarkatans. La única ventaja es que no son tantos.

– Deberemos seguirlos, a menos que sepas donde se ocultan.

Ermac negó con la cabeza, y comenzaron a alejarse agachados del campamento de los Tarkatans. La situación se repetía de nuevo: criaturas con Aaskargad secuestrada, y ellos caminando tras ellos a una distancia considerable. "Más vale que Ermac valga la pena de todo eso" pensó Scorpion.

Ya llevaban caminando muchos kilómetros, cuando Scorpion y Ermac (que venían hablando) se dieron cuenta de que los Onis habían desaparecido. Se habían escapado, y Scorpion y Ermac no tenían ni la menor idea de a donde pudieron haber ido.

– ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Scorpion.

– No lo sabemos…– contesto Ermac, que comenzó a dar vueltas para tratar de divisar a los Onis.

Era inútil. La habían perdido, otra vez. Pero ahora no tenían a nadie a quien seguir, ni a donde ir.  
Un pensamiento atemorizo la cabeza de Ermac: No sabía si quiera de donde estaban ellos. Sabía que el campamento Tarkatan estaba al norte de Lei Chen, pero habían caminado mucho tiempo con los Onis cambiando de dirección muchas veces. No solo no sabían de donde se habían ido los Onis con Aaskargad, sino que ellos también estaban perdidos.

 _ **Bueno, acá esta el segundo capitulo, que en lo personal me costo escribirlo. Muchas gracias por sus criticas, las voy a tener MUY en cuenta. Recuerden, a lo mas mínimo, díganmelo, todo sirve. Muchas gracias a todos. Tarde en escribir este capitulo, ya que no tenia idea de como organizarlo, pero el tercero sera un poco mas sencillo. Bye!**_


	3. Sucesos

**Capitulo III: Sucesos.**

* * *

 _Luego de encontrarme con el Emperador de uno de los imperios más poderosos del universo, me dirigí hacia la Pirámide de Argus. Pulcramente cuidada, se alzaba poderosa en medio del desierto. No había nadie más allí, más que el mismísimo protector de Edenia. Vestía como un Príncipe, y su espada, guardada en su cintura, brillaba con los rayos del sol. Me dijo que estaba protegiendo la tierra que alguna vez había traicionado. Me dijo que al igual que Ryu Kasasashi, el escondía un pasado de traición, dolor y arrepentimiento…_

 ****

 **1**

 **Relato de Rain, actual protector de Edenia:**

 _Nací en este reino, y moriré en este reino. Pero eso no era lo que yo pensaba._

 _Vivíamos felices en este reino, sin preocupaciones, hasta que llego Kahn, con sus diez torneos. Edenia no estaba hecha para hacer guerreros. Nunca nos tuvimos que enfrentar a una guerra, y el ataque de Shao Kahn fue algo repentino. Perdimos los diez torneos consecutivos, Kahn pudo tomar el control de Edenia._

 _Yo lo único que quise fue salvar mi vida. Lo único que quería era poder seguir viviendo, aunque sea un traidor. Shao Kahn me terminó escogiendo para su ejército._

 _Mi vida podría definirse en eso: aceptar órdenes de Shao Kahn, y asesinar gente. Ermac, Reptile y yo, éramos el brazo derecho de Shao Kahn; hacíamos masacres, extendíamos el territorio de Kahn._

 _Mi mente dejo de tener vida propia, solo era gobernada bajo el poder de Shao Kahn. Yo ya no tenía poder de elección._

 _El pasado me traiciono. No tenía ningún remordimiento de haber engañado a mi tierra natal, y no me afectaba en lo más mínimo ver morir a la gente de mis alrededores. El dolor dejo de existir. Al igual que Kahn, cuando me lastimaba peleando, no sentía dolor. Sentía lo mismo que Kahn sentía hacia mí: odio._

 _Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos control tenía yo de mis acciones, y poco a poco, mi mente estuvo encarcelada a Shao Kahn y sus órdenes. Por el momento yo había dejado de pensar, de sentir, de desear, de soñar, de lamentar…_

 _Había perdido la vida. No literalmente, pero si metafóricamente._

 _Un día, estábamos controlando a unos alborotadores, que era provenientes de Edenia. Bueno, más bien se podría decir que los estábamos matando. Hasta que encontré a un chica que me pareció peculiar. Era diferente a los demás. Ella si me trajo una sensación, algo que nunca nadie pudo traerme._

 _No era amor, ni pena. Era… ¿Que era? No lo sabía entonces, y sigo sin saberlo._

 _– ¡Detente, Rain, Shao Kahn está tomando control de tu vida, el mato a tu padre! – me grito cuando yo me acerque para matarla._

 _Me quedé atónito con su declaración. ¿El… había matado a mi padre?_

 _– Q-q… ¿Qué dices? – pregunte, todavía sorprendido._

 _– Shao Kahn mato a tu padre, y millones de otros más. ¡Él te está controlando, Rain!_

 _Decidí olvidar lo que dijo, y me dispuse a terminar lo que debía terminar. La tome del cuello, y coloque mi espada en su yugular._

 _– Solo dices tonterías…_

 _– ¡Rain…! – Me suplico con la mirada que me detuviera._

 _La solté de inmediato, y me aleje corriendo de ese lugar. No estaba dispuesto a creer todo lo que me dijeran, pero algo de raro tenia aquella joven._

 _No me estaba enamorando, ni mucho menos, ni quería estar con ella. Pero me transmitía tantas sensaciones… Sensaciones que habían perdido, sensaciones que había dejado de sentir._

 _Cuando me alejaba, podía escuchar a los subordinados gritando mi nombre. Yo me aleje corriendo, tratando de hacer oído sordo a los guardias que me buscaban._

 _Llegue a un bosque, alejado de la fortaleza de Kahn, y me disponía a sentarme, cuando un dolor en el estómago me comenzó a atormentar._

 _Era tan fuerte que pensaba que podría haber sido alguna espada de algún alborotador, pero no tenía nada, ni siquiera un moretón. El dolor fue incrementando, y se le sumo unos calambres en las piernas. Mi cabeza comenzó a latirme a mucha presión. Sentía que se iba a salir de lo fuerte que latía. Caí de rodillas y me comenzó a salir sangre de la boca. Todo se me empezó a nublar, y sentía que me iba a desmayar. Mis brazos, acalambrados, comenzaron a temblar con fuerza. Me comenzó a sangrar la nariz, y también los oídos. Pero por sobre todo dolor, el de la cabeza era el más evidente. Todo se oscureció, y no pude ver nada, pero no me desmaye. Seguía despierto, y seguía sintiendo el dolor. Me había vuelto ¿ciego? Y estaba sufriendo algún tipo de posesión demoniaca._

 _Sentí algo como un clic. Sentía que algo se quitaba de mi cabeza, que se había destapado algo. Un alivio me recorrió todo el cuerpo; los calambres desaparecieron, mi boca, nariz y orejas dejaron de sangrar y mi dolor de estómago también desapareció. Recobre la vista, también._

 _Me sentía aliviado y me sentía con nuevas fuerzas. Sin embargo, eso desapareció cuando me llego una sensación: arrepentimiento. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho con Edenia, y que había estado sirviendo al asesino de mi padre. A la persona más vil de todos los reinos, a Shao Kahn._

 _Me levante, cerrando mis puños y la sensación de arrepentimiento se cambió casi inmediatamente a odio. Sentía odio hacia Kahn. Y me iba a vengar, costara lo que costara._

 _Así fue más o menos, como empezó todo. Me uní a los protectores de la tierra que me aceptaron, pero todavía tenían sus dudas. Como yo mismo tenía mis dudas también, decidí hacer algo heroico: haría una misión suicida contra Shao Kahn. Fue un pensamiento repentino, y el arrepentimiento de hacerlo también._

 _Creo que fue así como empezó todo, como empezó todo desde mi punto de vista, y – Gracias a esa mujer– pudimos poner fin al reinado de Shao Kahn, luego de siete años de entrenamiento…_

 **2**

Hanzo Hasashi estaba agotado; sentía que se le acalambraban las piernas y su respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada. Sabía que había perdido ya, pero no costaba nada seguir intentándolo, seguir utilizando hasta la última gota de su energía; en él dependía todo lo demás, en él dependía la victoria o la derrota.

Rain y Ermac, al igual que Kuai Liang, ya habían caído, y por lo tanto, muerto. _Solo quedaba el Shirai Ryu_.

La cabeza de Hanzo le latía a mil por hora, y sentía que le podría estallar con cualquier facilidad. Comenzaba a ver borroso, y sentía que perdía el equilibrio. Además de perder el equilibrio, estaba perdiendo la esperanza misma de vencer a Quan Chi. Y luego de Quan Chi venia Shao Kahn… y luego venia el dios ancestral caído Shinnok…

Agotado y desesperado, Hanzo cayó de rodillas, incapaz de seguir mintiéndose en pie. Creyó que ya llegaría el fin de todo. No solo de su vida, sino también de la tierra y… ¿Qué más da? Estamos hablando de Shao Kahn, que seguramente lucharía hasta la muerte por la conquista de todo el universo…

Así que no solo perdía su vida y la esperanza de vida de la tierra, sino de todo el universo que sucumbiría pronto también por Shao Kahn y su ejército invencible.

Quan Chi, que observó caer al Shirai Ryu, le dio un golpe en el estómago a Hanzo, que lo obligó a escupir sangre. No satisfecho aún, lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo. Hanzo, sin ninguna fuerza, no podía resistirse a la opresión de Quan Chi.

– Detente, Quan Chi, de nada servirá matarlo –dijo Shao Kahn que se acercó a unos pasos del brujo pálido.

Quan Chi soltó al Ninja, y se dirigió con cara interrogativa al Emperador.

– ¿De que estas hablando, Kahn? ¿Qué matarlo no serviría de nada? Estamos hablando de alguien peligroso, Kahn. No, pienso matarlo –dijo Quan Chi y clavó su vista en Hanzo que estaba agonizando de dolor en el suelo.

Shao Kahn odiaba que ignorasen una orden. No le importaba la vida de Scorpion ni mucho menos. Le daba igual si moría o no, pero si le importaba que obedezcan sus órdenes. Y Quan Chi no lo estaba haciendo. Ya le había sido mucho el unirse con Quan Chi y con Shinnok, y ahora este hechicero venía a desobedecer sus órdenes. No es que el tuviera aprecio de Hanzo Hasashi, ni mucho menos. Sino que odiaba que desobedezcan sus órdenes, y odia aún más que ese hechicero de cuarta que vivía en lo más recóndito del peor reino existente, le viniera a decir que hacer. Le importaba algo innombrable que fuera el líder de "la Hermandad del Club de los Oscuritos". _Nadie desobedecía sus órdenes. Y cuando él decía nadie, era nadie._

–Quan Chi, te obligo a que lo dejes en paz. Hasashi, puedes retirarte. –Dijo Kahn, agregando un vistazo a Hanzo y su cuerpo destrozado.

Quan Chi se volvió a mirarlo con la misma cara de interrogación.

– ¿Desde cuándo le tienes afecto a Scorpion, Kahn? –Le dijo Quan Chi, soltando al derrotado guerrero en el suelo.

–Desde nunca, pero nada servirá que lo mates. Ya está destrozado, no podrá defenderse. Suéltalo.

Quan Chi volvió a tomar a Hanzo del cuello, y con la mano libre saco una daga. No iba a obedecer lo que Shao Kahn tuviera que decir, esta venganza no se la quitaría nadie. Ni siquiera aquel viejo de Outworld.

A Shao Kahn comenzó a hervirle la sangre por dentro. Con la ira hasta casi al tope, tomo su martillo, cual se encontraba en el suelo. Lo tomo con los dos brazos, y se puso en posición de ataque.

– ¡Suéltalo Chi, es una orden! ¡Haz lo que te digo! –Grito Shao Kahn, y tomó el martillo con más fuerza. Lo tomó con tanta fuerza que de sus manos comenzó a salir un aura verde.

– ¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer, viejo decrepito? –Lo retó Quan Chi.

Eso fue el colmo. Ese hechicero pálido ya se había pasado. Shao Kahn no lo pensó dos veces, y con un golpe mando a volar a Quan Chi, obligando a Hanzo a caer de nuevo en el suelo.

Shinnok, que todo este tiempo estaba protegiendo la gema de los Siete Deudores, quiso detener a Kahn y a su locura de poder. Fue inútil. Shao Kahn lo recibió con el mismo golpe que le había dado a Quan Chi, quien había quedado como a unos trece metros de distancia. Habría llegado más lejos, pero chocó con una pared, donde al impactar tiñó de rojo el muro. Shinnok termino exactamente del otro lado, sin embargo no había ninguna pared que detuviera su viaje aéreo, así que terminó a unos dieciocho metros más lejos. Quan Chi se levantó, y comenzó a atacar a Shao Kahn con su magia, pero al Emperador no le hacía daño. _Parecía invencible. No le afectaba ni los golpes ni los ataques mágicos  
_  
A Hanzo se le congeló la poca sangre que le quedaba cuando Shao Kahn dirigió su mirada hacia él. Parecía totalmente furioso, y de sus ojos se veía un aura verde, al igual que sus manos. Kahn se le acercó, todavía con el mazo en la mano, cosa que no augura nunca nada bueno de parte del Emperador Shao Kahn.

Todo lo que paso después, Hanzo no lo podía recordar. Veía todo borroso y unas imágenes se le comenzaron a atravesar en la cabeza. _Imágenes de muerte, homicidios, suicidios, pero, por sobre todo, muy raramente, veía imágenes de botellas de licor rotas esparcidas por todo el suelo_. Claro que, Hanzo en ese momento, no tenía en cuenta lo que veía.

Por un momento, recobró la vista, pero no sentía el resto cuerpo, lo sentía pesado, y sentía que un líquido le recorría todo el cuerpo. No podía moverse; tal vez era porque estaba casi destrozado, o puede que también porque tenía al mismísimo Shao Kahn agarrándolo del cuello, elevándolo por encima de él. Puede que por las dos cosas a la vez.

Shao Kahn se reía con una voz estruendosa, que se podían escuchar ecos a lo lejos. Luego de su carcajada extraña, Shao Kahn comenzó a exhalar un aura verde de su boca. Por un momento, Hanzo creyó que estaba vomitando, pero desechó la idea. ¿Acaso Shao Kahn comía? Hablando de comida… ¿Hace cuánto que él, Hanzo Hasashi no comía nada? Extrañaba a su clan, extrañaba a su esposa, a su hijo… Pero, tal vez, por sobre todo, extrañaba su vida rutinaria. Extrañaba tener que levantar a hora temprana para entrenar, extrañaba tener que soportar la comida "No-tan-rica-ni-tan-fea-"que le hacia su esposa. Que Dios le perdone, incluso extrañaba el odia a Bi-han.

Hanzo Hasashi no lo sabía en ese momento, ya que estaba ocupado pensando en la comida de su esposa, pero estaba al borde de la muerte. Estaba agonizando, y la delgada línea de "Entre-la-vida-y-la-muerte" se hacía cada vez más angosta. No solo había perdido mucha sangre, sino que Shao Kahn lo estaba ahorcando. Además, Quan Chi se había encargado de triturarle cada uno de sus huesos, y ya no sentía nada más que la cabeza. De hecho ya no sentía nada. Se estaba muriendo, y recordó cada momento de su vida.

Recordó sus buenos momentos con su esposa, su tratado con el clan Lin Kuei. Recordó también todas esas veces en las que estuvo a punto morir, pero ninguna era tan cercana como esta. Al parecer, Hanzo se había olvidado de su guerra con Bi-han, del cual murió.

Mientras Hanzo recordaba, Shao Kahn seguía expulsando esa aura verde, que fue a parar al cuerpo de Hanzo. El aura lo rodeaba, y Hanzo sentía como se le metía dentro del cuerpo de alguna forma, aunque seguía recordando cada parte de su vida, sea buena o mala.

Finalmente, y luego de unos diez segundos de esa manera, Shao Kahn lo soltó, tirándolo en el suelo. Hanzo sintió el dolor de sus rodillas al caer contra la grava. Al parecer, todavía no moría, aunque de esa manera lo haría pronto.

–Vete. –Fue lo único que le dijo Shao Kahn.

A Hanzo le ardía la garganta, y la cabeza le latía a diez mil por hora. Trato de levantar como pudo, doblándose sobre el estómago, que lo tenía destrozado, al igual que su brazo derecho. Por un momento, creyó que ya no tenía huesos, ya que cuando quiso levantarse, cayó torpemente otra vez. Sin embargo, volvió a intentarlo.

Luego de varias caídas, Hanzo pudo alejarse lo suficiente de Shao Kahn, no sabía si se había caído y estaba gateando, o si seguía logrando contener el equilibrio, pero no le importaba. Solo le importaba saber cómo era posible que siguiera vivo. Mientras pensaba, sus piernas enfrentaron un calambre, y Hanzo volvió a caer. Estaba destrozado.

Hanzo sintió un alivio en su dolor de sus manos. Se las miro, tratando de saber que pasaba. Sus manos tenían un aura verde, y no sabía cómo, pero podía moverlas con cualquier facilidad, cuando antes apenas podía levantarla. El aura continuó avanzando, y a medida que seguía cubriendo partes de su cuerpo, el alivio seguía aumentando. Agradeció eternamente cuando llegó a la cabeza y su dolor insoportable se le fue. No sabía cómo, y de hecho estaba totalmente confundido, pero se sentía de maravilla. Se levantó de golpe, y se disponía a caminar en dirección de Shao Kahn, cuando todo se volvió oscuridad de nuevo.

 _Hanzo veía todo oscuro, con excepción de algunas imágenes que veía. Por momentos recuperaba el uso de la razón, y se encontraba en algún lugar que desconocía como había llegado, pero inmediatamente la oscuridad volvía. Oscuridad, realidad, oscuridad, realidad._

A veces se encontraba corriendo en medio de un desierto, otras veces se encontraba afilando unos de sus Kunais, otras veces se encontraba entrenando junto con otro Shirai Ryu. Pero él no tenía el poder de su cuerpo, sino que se movía solo. Era como si el solo pudiera ver lo que hacía, pero no cambiarlo.

Pero de momento las realidades se hacían más confusas. Algunas veces se encontraba en portales, o en Outworld, o en Zaterra.

Pero un día, por sobre todo, fue el más extraño, el último día de su vida, o de lo que recordaba Hanzo. El último de los lapsos de realidad que sufría Hanzo Hasashi.

Vio cómo se acercaba de noche a la Academia Wu Shi. ¿Por qué se acercaba a la academia de los protectores de la tierra? No lo sabía, tampoco sabía que era esa aura violeta que tenían sus manos. Vio también como se ocultaba en unos arbustos. Luego solo vio oscuridad.

Esto fue raro para Hanzo, pero por primera vez en esos lapsos de realidad, Hanzo sintió dolor. Sintió golpes a diestra y siniestra, ya sea con mano armada o limpia. Luego pudo ver como se enfrentaba a los protectores de la tierra (o algunos de ellos): Liu Kang (quien por el momento parecía el único que controlaba a Hanzo hasta cierto punto), Kung Lao y Jackson Briggs. Luego vio oscuridad una vez más. Un nuevo lapso de realidad le mostro como se enfrentaba al dios del trueno: Raiden. Aunque sentía a la oscuridad acercarse de nuevo, pudo escuchar la voz clara de Raiden gritándole:

– ¡Hanzo, detente! ¡No sabes lo que haces, solo estas siendo controlado por Shao Kahn, detente!

Hanzo quería detenerse, pero no sabía cómo. No era el quien controlaba su cuerpo.

Luego, una vez más, volvió a sumirse en oscuridad para siempre…

Una frase se le apareció en la cabeza: " _Otra oportunidad_ ", pero antes de que pudiera saber que significaba eso, la oscuridad se lo llevo para siempre de Earthrealm, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hanzo Hasashi.

 **3**

El sujeto se levantó, sobresaltado. Se sentía destrozado, y sentía un líquido cayendo sobre su cintura, además de un obvio dolor estomacal, agregado de un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Instintivamente, se tocó la barriga, para comprobar que era en cuestión ese líquido. _Sangre._

Trato de reponerse, sea donde sea que estaba (supuso que era un árbol), y sintió un desgargante dolor en el estómago. Trato de verse la herida, y casi vomita cuando vio que tenía una herida de puñal en medio del estómago, de donde salía sangre a borbotones. Trato de contener la hemorragia con una de sus mangas. Debía de haber un hospital cerca de allí.

Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde se encontraba? No tenía la menor idea, pero echando un vistazo, pudo notar que estaba en un desierto, debajo de un árbol. Era de noche, y las montañas se alzaban a lo lejos. También hacia un frio polar, que obligó a sacar bocanas de vapor a el sujeto que estaba debajo de ese árbol.

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? No lo sabía, no recordaba que había pasado anoche. De hecho, no recordaba lo que hubiera pasado hace unos días. Se estremeció al notar que no recordaba nada de nada. Ni quien era el, ni como se llamaba, ni siquiera cuando nació, tampoco de quien eran sus padres, ni que hizo con su vida, ni si era buena persona… En fin, no recordaba nada de nada. Comenzó a desesperarse.

"¿ _Quién demonios soy_?" Se preguntó, en medio del desierto, a la noche. Un dolor en el estómago le devolvió a la realidad: se estaba desangrando.

"Tengo que encontrar algún hospital, tiene que haber alguno cerca de aquí…" pensó, sin pensar en el hecho de que no sabía de donde se encontraba.

El sujeto se levantó como pudo, aun sosteniéndose el corte, y comenzó a caminar como pudo. Vio que alguien había escrito algo en una montaña de arena que tenía delante de él.

– ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Grito inmediatamente– ¿Quién escribió esto? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Como la respuesta no llegaba, leyó las palabras en la montaña de arena.

Rezaba:

" _Cuando la lluvia de sangre cae, todos estamos perdidos, y no hay quien se salve. Pero, ¿es este nuestro final? No lo sabemos, ni cuándo será, pero hay que estar preparados para la lluvia de sangre…_ "

Para aquel sujeto, carecía de sentido alguno. " _¿Lluvia de sangre? ¿Qué es eso, y porque es tan peligroso?_ " Se limitó a ignorarlo, pensando que seguramente fue a algún ebrio que se había perdido en el desierto, y que estaba totalmente tomado. Siguió caminando.

Aquel sujeto no sabía quién era, ni tampoco como se llamaba, pero le sorprendió que supiera leer. Tal vez solo había olvidado su identidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Carecía de identidad, y no sabía para donde ir (luego de haber ido al hospital, claro está). ¿Empezaría una vida, ahora mismo, luego de no recordar nada, como si nada hubiera pasado? No tenía ninguna forma de saber quién era, y estaba probablemente perdido en la nada.

El sujeto que algo se le cayó de la cintura. Vio que era un papel, y se agachó como pudo para recogerlo. Era una nota.

Esta rezaba:  
" _Lamento que esto haya terminado así, Hanzo, pero Quan Chi solo quiere un asesino, y ese seré yo. Él dijo que el amuleto lo traería el más fuerte, y el más fuerte soy yo, como ya lo hemos comprobado. Lamento haberte matado, pero era la única alternativa, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo._  
 _Bi-han_."

El sujeto se quedó atónito, sin entender que quería decir esa nota. ¿Quién era Hanzo? ¿Quién era Quan Chi? ¿Quién era Bi-han? ¿De qué amuleto hablaba? Trato de concentrarse en su derramamiento de sangre y continuo caminando, tirando al suelo la nota. Pensó que quizá el mismo borracho haya escrito la nota. No se preocupó demasiado.

El sujeto seguía pensando en sobre qué haría cuando llegara al hospital, cuando un cartel con doble dirección lo interrumpió. "Este: pueblo de Kysuku. Oeste: academia de entrenamiento de artes marciales de los monjes de Yasuku". No supo donde era Kysuku, ni quiénes eran los monjes Yasuku, pero si sabía que probablemente en el pueblo tuvieran un hospital. Además de que en la academia probablemente le darían una paliza, pensando que era un intruso. Así que doble punto para el pueblo Kysuku. El sujeto se dirigió hacia el este, aun sosteniéndose la herida, sin saber de qué de forma mágica, ya había sanado y cicatrizado.

Ese sujeto no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era…

 **4**

 **Esto sucedió antes de la batalla de Hanzo contra Shao Kahn, Quan Chi y Shinnok. Esto sucedió en Outworld, a una hora indefinida, después de que Ermac y Hanzo hayan perdido a Aaskargad, y que ellos mismos se perdieran:**

Ermac se empezó a sentir desesperado. No veían a Aaskargad por ninguna parte, ni siquiera a los Onis que la habían secuestrado. Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para el otro, tratando de divisar alguna pista.

Hanzo le detuvo las vueltas:

– Eh, Ermac, no vamos a encontrarla por ningún lado si seguimos dando vueltas. Tendremos que irnos a buscarla.

–Pero, ¿a dónde se ha ido? –Pregunto Ermac, y en su miraba se veía la exasperación.

Hanzo suspiró.

–No lo sé, pero sí sé que cuanto más tiempo pase, más lejos se habrán ido. Tendremos que buscarla por algún lado.

–Perfecto, nosotros por aquí, y tú por allí. –Dijo, levantando su brazo derecho hacia el este, y mano izquierda hacia el norte.

Hanzo negó con la cabeza.

–Imposible. No podemos separarnos; si alguno la encuentra, se las tendrá que ver con los Onis, y eso no será nada bueno estando solo. Tendremos que buscarla juntos.

–Pero, ¿qué sucede si estamos buscándola exactamente por el lado contrario?

Hanzo volvió a pensar que era un tipo muy pesimista, e inmediatamente recordó de que no podrían perder más tiempo, tenían que encontrarse ya mismo en el templo Wu Shi.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a Ermac en su búsqueda de su "hermana" solo. No solo perdería la confianza de un gran guerrero, sino que también probablemente lo iban a matar. Los Onis pueden ser muy violentos…

Otra vez se encontraba ante el mismo dilema: quedarse o no.

Decidió acompañarlo una vez más. Después de todo… ¿Qué más podía pasar? No creía que Shao Kahn se precipitara tan pronto a atacar. Tal vez tenían más tiempo de lo que pensaban. Tal vez, en realidad, tan solo tal vez, era mentira y unos de sus subordinados le había tendido una trampa (aunque no sabía bien por qué)

Pero si sabía que la "hermana" de Ermac había sido secuestrada…

–Hay que buscarla por algún lado, Hasashi –Ermac le había sacado de sus meditaciones internas.

Hanzo se cruzó de brazos.

–No sé a dónde podemos ir, pero no podemos perder más tiempo. Ya deben está muy lejos. Tampoco podemos separarnos, ya que sería muy arriesgado, además de que no serviría. Claro, yo puedo ir al Norte, y tú al Sur. Pero todavía queda el Oeste el Este.

Ermac suspiró.

– ¿Se te ocurre alguna mejor idea?

Ermac tenía razón. A Hanzo no se le ocurría nada. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba…

–Sera mejor que la sigamos por dónde íbamos… tal vez solo fueron muy rápidos…

Ermac se lo quedo mirando. En su cara se veía preocupación.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor…–apoyó Ermac.

Hanzo le dio una palmada en la espalda, y emprendieron de nuevo en la búsqueda de Aaskargad, aunque ahora no tenían ni idea de adonde ir. Este viaje, en contraste a los demás, caminaron muy callados. No porque no se les ocurriera de que hablar, sino porque tanto Ermac como Hanzo estaban muy preocupados. No es sencillo hablar con alguien cuando estas preocupado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Caminaron por el lindero del bosque por dónde venían anteriormente, aunque apuraron mucho el paso. Outworld era un lugar muy raro. El cielo casi siempre tenía el mismo color violeta, y la tierra variaba de naranja a marrón hasta incluso gris. La copa de los arboles (los poco que había) generalmente eran de color rojo intenso o un azul apagado. Sin embargo, el bosque por donde ellos iban, los troncos eran marrones y las copas verdes, al igual que el pasto por donde caminaban. El lindero tenía un camino de tierra, que esta era marrón. Muy parecido todo a Earthrealm. Demasiado parecido.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, en las cuales Ermac estaba cada vez más preocupado, llegaron a una especie de cueva, de la cual emitía un brillo extraño.

Los dos ninjas se miraron antes de avanzar, agachados.

En la cueva había un silencio mortal. La luz provenía de una fogata que se encontraba al fondo de todo. Estaba hecha en el suelo, con madera y partes de cuerpos humanos o Edenianos. En si la cueva era pequeña. Tanto así que de la entrada hasta la fogata había tan solo unos doce metros. No había nadie. Bueno, nadie además de…

– ¡Aaskargad! – gritó Ermac, corriendo hacia ella, que se encontraba colgando del techo. Alguien (o algo) la había amarrado de brazos y piernas y la había dejado colgando de ella.

–Er-Er…Ermy…–logro articular la joven. Estaba muy cansada, y estaba muy golpeada.

– ¿Que te ha sucedido? –Le pregunto Ermac, que se acercaba aún más. Pero algo lo detuvo.

Ermac había chocado con algo, no supo qué, pero había sido lo suficientemente duro como para que cayera al suelo.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –se preguntó.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Hanzo que vigilaba la entrada, por si llegaban los Onis.

–No lo sabemos. Hemos chocado con algo. No sabemos qué.

Hanzo se le quedo mirando, y se le acercó un poco.

–Prueba otra vez.

Ermac trato de acercarse de nuevo a Aaskargad, caminando un poco más lento. Volvió a chocar con eso, pero estaba vez no cayó, solo retrocedió.

–Qué demonios… –empezó a decir.

Extendió la mano, tratando de avanzar lentamente. Entonces lo sintió. Su mano había chocado con algo, pero él no veía que. Simplemente era algo muy duro, algo que no podía sobrepasar. Trato de hacer presión con las dos manos, pero no se movía. Supuso que era algún tipo de campo de fuerza.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Volvió a preguntar Hanzo.

Hanzo veía lo que sucedía, pero no lo entendía. Ermac tenía las manos extendidas, y hacia presión, pero no pasaba nada. No se movía, ni se caía. No pasaba nada. Y eso que Ermac tenía fuerza…

Hanzo trato de tocar el mismo el campo, en algún lugar diferente. Cuando sintió que su mano chocaba con algo, se estremeció al no ver absolutamente nada.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Hanzo.

Ermac negó con la cabeza.

– No lo sabemos, pero suponemos que es un campo de fuerza.

Hanzo se quedó meditando, para luego retroceder, y dar un golpe al aire. Su puño choco contra algo invisible. Pero no sucedió nada. Y eso que le había dado con fuerza…

Ermac, al notar que la debilidad del campo _no eran los ataques físicos_ , probó con lanzar magia verde de sus manos. Se concentró, se puso en posición, y con sus manos comenzó a formar una llama verde, donde comenzó a formarse una bola de energía verde. Utilizo su fuerza y la estrelló contra el campo. No sucedió nada.

Scorpion trato de quemarla utilizando su fuego, pero tampoco sucedía nada.

– ¿Y ahora? –Preguntó Ermac.

– No lo sé. Parece _indestructible_.

– Pues tenemos que destruirla, Aaskargad está allí adentro. Si pasa mucho tiempo, morirá allí dentro. Ya sea de sed o de hambre, o por falta de oxígeno. –Al parecer, solo Ermac se había dado cuenta de que Aaskargad estaba encerrada por ese campo, y que ellos se encontraban fuera.

Hanzo se quedó meditando la situación. Como bien decía Ermac, ese campo era indestructible, y ningún tipo de ataque parecía hacerle efecto.

Ahora había pasado algo peor que perderse, y era que no sabían que hacer para salvarla. Pero… ¿Quién había hecho ese campo? Lo Onis no pueden hacer magia, mucho menos campos de fuerza. A menos que no fuera un campo de fuerza…

Pero en ese caso… ¿Qué era?

Aaskargad era la que estaba adentro, pero Ermac y Hanzo se sentían atrapados…

 **5**

Esto es lo que sucedía en la academia Wu Shi, mientras Ermac y Hanzo buscaban la forma de destrozar el campo en Outworld. En Earthrealm eran las 11:58 p.m.

Liu Kang vestía su manto de monje, ya caminaba por los senderos de la academia junto con su primo, Kung Lao. Ambos llevaban una vela en cada mano. Esa noche tenían que hacer guardia, ya que desde que se sabía que Shao Kahn volvía a estar, cualquier momento era muy peligroso. Sin embargo, ya cansados de hacer el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, se sentaron en un banco de piedra que hacia cerca de la puerta principal.

– ¿Crees que sea verdad lo que decía Scorpion? – Pregunto Liu Kang a su primo.

– No lo sé. Solo sé que Raiden le ha puesto muchísima confianza, y eso no es nada bueno. –Aseguro Kung Lao.

–Nada es bueno tratándose de Scorpion. –Reafirmó Liu Kang.

–Tal vez estamos perdiendo el tiempo. No me molesta hacer el recorrido de guardia, pero lo que me molesta es la seguridad con la que se lo ha tomado Raiden al relato de Scorpion. No negó ni un segundo de lo que él decía era verdad.

– Y eso que Sonya se lo advirtió –Dijo Liu Kang.

Kung Lao suspiro.

– Supongo que él sabrá que hacer…  
Liu Kang negó con la cabeza.

–No sé si sabe qué hacer, si es que acepta lo que dice ese asesino.

–Igualmente, espero que sea falso lo que dice. Si es verdad, nos enfrentaremos a un ejército muy grande y muy fuerte. Ya lo ha dicho Raiden.

–Discrepo al respecto. ¿Qué tipo de ejército puede ser? Es decir, ninguno es invencible. – Dijo Liu Kang.

Kung Lao lo miro seriamente.

–No te olvides de Onaga…

–Bueno, pero solo ha habido un ejército invencible. Pero ya está acabado. Ya se eliminaron las almas de esos guerreros, ya no existen.

La cara de Kung Lao se oscureció.

– _Pueden revivirlos_.

Liu Kang lo miro con cara interrogativa.

– ¿Qué dices? –Preguntó.

– Ya revivieron a Shao Kahn. No creo que tengan problema de revivir al ejército de alguna forma.

Liu Kang se estremeció al notar que tenía sentido.

– ¡Demonios, es verdad!

Kung Lao lo tranquilizo.

–Todo esto puede ser solo si lo que dicen es verdad. Y estamos hablando de Scorpion.

Ambos rieron. Se disponían a seguir con el recorrido, cuando un ruido sorprendió a Liu Kang. Comenzó a mirar con cara seria a toda la academia.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Kung Lao, que ya se había puesto en posición de batalla.

– Shhh. – Lo cayó Liu Kang.

El sonido se repitió. Esta vez Liu Kang también se puso en posición de batalla. No sabían que era, pero sonaba como que alguien corría por los arbustos.

– ¡¿Quién anda allí?! – Grito Liu Kang.

Nada. Solo silencio. Permanecieron alerta unos momentos, hasta que el sonido volvió a reproducirse.

– ¡¿Quién anda allí?! – Grito Liu Kang de nuevo.

Nanai. Risen de risen. No había nadie por allí. Estaban completamente solos.

Una vez más, el sonido volvió, pero esta vez más fuerte. Y Liu Kang vio acercarse alguien. Se puso en posición de batalla de nuevo, pero esta vez más firme. Lo mismo hizo Kung Lao. Estaban dispuestos a luchar a muerte.

El sujeto apareció por completo. Al fin, era Cage a quien no habían podido ver muy bien, ya que la luz de las velas era muy pobre. Tenía cara de preocupado.

– ¡Ah! Eres tú. –Dijo Liu Kang. – ¿No sabes que tu turno es mañana, junto a Sonya y Jax?

Pero Cage no respondió. Exhaló un grito de dolor, y estallo en mil pedazos. Un pedazo de tripa cayó en el pecho de Liu Kang. A Kung Lao le cayó un riñón en el sombrero.

Asustados, pero sobretodo confundidos, se quitaron los restos de Cage, y se volvieron, sorprendidos, hacia donde había venido Cage. Vieron acercarse otra persona. Una un poco más anciana. Una muy poderosa.

– ¡Tsung! –Grito Liu Kang.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao se miraron y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

Shang Tsung solo sonrió.

– Vengo a buscar a _Aaskargad Deutshang._

Liu Kang y Kung Lao, lo miraron sorprendidos, abrieron los ojos, bajando la guardia.

– ¿A quién? –Pregunto Liu Kang.

Shang Tsung volvió a sonreír.

–A mi nueva creación…

 **6**

 **Ermac había vuelto de nuevo a Outworld, en busca de Aaskargad, quien se había negado a estar con él, debido que él había matado a su padre.**

 _No recuerdo bien que fue lo primero que hice al llegar a Outworld, pero si recuerdo mis pensamientos. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el sufrimiento de esa mujer. No era algo que lo podía ver, tampoco me lo había dicho. Era más bien… un sentimiento._

 _En cierta forma, me había compadecido de ella, ya que yo conocía muy bien la sensación de no poder recordar cosas. Pero no podía obligarla a que se dejara compadecer, después de todo… yo había asesinado a su padre…_

 _Estuve visitando todas las ciudades de Outworld, una por una, preguntando por la joven Edeniana. Al recibir burlas e insultos, me dispuse a buscarla por mí mismo. Busque y busque, casi eternamente, sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Aterrado, llegue a pensar en la posibilidad de que haya caído en las manos de Shao Kahn, pero me negaba a darme por vencido._

 _Al fin, y después de mucho tiempo (cosa que demuestra de que con paciencia todo se logra), pude encontrarla en el último lugar que hubiera sospechado que pudiera estar: en mi propia casa._

 _Ella, horrorizada al verme, trató de escapar por segunda vez, pero yo no la dejé ir, no otra vez. No iba a dejar que mi pasado me siga condenando. No iba a dejar que Shao Kahn se saliera con la suya, arruinando mi vida para siempre. Debía demostrarle a esa joven quien era yo en realidad. Le conté de principio a fin mi vida, sin ningún detalle afuera._

 _No puedo decir que mi relato la haya ayudado mucho, seguía distante, y se negaba a hablar conmigo, pero, otra vez, por suerte pude lograr que me contara todo lo que pudiera sobre ella. Aunque no era absolutamente nada, ya que no podía recordar nada._

 _Para aliarnos, de una vez, me dispuse a contarle la historia entre la rivalidad de Outworld y Earthrealm (o más bien la rivalidad de Shao Kahn y Earthrealm). Resultó fascinante, y ella parecía tan absorta en la historia, que se olvidó de que hablaba con el asesino de mi padre. Pero algo raro ocurrió cuando mencioné el nombre de los protectores de la tierra._

 _Tengo que admitir que me dio mucho miedo, ya que en cuanto terminé de nombrarlos, comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza, y a gritar desesperadamente. No digo que temía por su vida (aunque tal vez si lo hacía), pero fue algo muy repentino, algo inexacto._

 _Una vez que termino de gritar y llorar a cantidad, me miró a los ojos, y me dijo que empezaba a recordar todo. Que ya podía recordarlo. Yo me había quedado atónito a su declaración, pero me dispuse a escucharla, y tengo que decir que su relato me dejó sorprendido. No tanto por su trágica vida, sino por el hecho de que ella ya había muerto._

 _La situación, en cuestión, fue la siguiente:_

 _Ella, después de haber gritado muy fuerte, me miró a los ojos, y comenzó a suspirar grandemente._

 _– ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunté._

 _Ella me miró con una sonrisa._

 _– ¡Puedo recordar! ¡Puedo recordar! –Dijo con extremo júbilo._

 _Yo no entendía a que se refería._

 _– ¿Cómo dices…? –Pregunté._

 _Ella se acercó un tanto, y me tomo de la mano._

 _– ¡Recuerdo que tuve una vida!_

 _Yo entendí que se refería a que ella, antes, no podía recordar nada. Es curioso que lo haya olvidado, porque esa había sido la razón de mi viaje. Pero no era el momento de molestarla con eso._

 _– ¿Y qué clase de vida tuviste? –Le pregunté, con una sonrisa totalmente forzada. Es mi naturaleza no alegrarme por el bien de los demás._

 _Ella, quien había estado sonriendo grandemente, se le desapareció la sonrisa del rostro. Se apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara, y se dispuso a contarme su relato:_

 _– Recuerdo como nací. Era un hospital demacrado el cual no valía ni una moneda, y el doctor me atendió muy apurado. También recuerdo mi nombre. Mary Roberts. Recuerdo que odie toda mi vida, fue mi maldito apellido._

 _Pero no solo mi nacimiento fue demacrado. Recuerdo que mi infancia prácticamente no la viví. Miento. Si la viví, pero hubiera preferido no vivirla. Desde muy pequeña, me obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería, y me obligaban a limpiar todos los días toda la casa. Tal vez alguno piense que es lo normal, pero no si lo tratan como un esclavo. Sin importar lo limpia que estará, me mandaban a limpiarla de nuevo. No pude gozar de educación. Mis padres me mantenían encerrada en mi habitación, y si no estaba limpiando, estaba haciendo cosas con mi padre._

 _No quiero recordar lo que mi padre hacía, me daba asco. Pero creo que más que todo, me daba mucha vergüenza. Así que mejor me salto mi triste "infancia"._

 _Aunque mi adolescencia no era mucho mejor, que digamos. Yo seguía sin educación, seguía limpiando como una esclava, y mi padre… bueno, ya dije que eso no lo iba a contar._

 _¿Qué más me podía exigir a mí misma? ¿Qué podía hacer yo?_

 _Recuerdo que tenía dos opciones: suicidarme, o escapar de mi casa. Obviamente prefería escaparme, no iba a dejar que unos malos padres (malísimos padres, que solo me daban de comer una vez al día, y que esa comida era la que sobraba de la suya) me arruinaran el resto de mi vida. Tenía que seguir intentando. Tenía que volver a vivir._

 _Así que me escape, trate de no volver atrás ni un momento, aunque era muy difícil. Recuerdo que no me querían en ningún lugar, para trabajar quiero decir, y ya era muy tarde para estudiar._

 _Así que se puede decir que el señor Cage (a quien has nombrado como protector de la tierra) era como una especie de salida. Una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de ser feliz, de una vez por todas._

 _Pero parecía que el destino quería que mi vida fuera un desastre. Recuerdo que no aceptaron en su papel, diciendo que "no contenía la caracterización suficiente para actuar". En otras palabras, más simples, me decían que no me querían por que no era bonita._

 _Genial, lo único que me faltaba en mi penosa vida. Recuerdo que llore y llore durante días y días en los callejones. Me moría de sed, y apenas me satisfacía el agua sucia de los callejones, además de que me destrozaba el estómago. El hecho de que no haya comido nada durante siete días, de los cuales solo lloraba y bebía el agua sucia, no me ayudaba en nada al dolor de estómago que sentía. Así que comencé a hacer lo que creo que es lo peor que hice en toda mi vida: robar. Robaba solo comida. Me acercaba corriendo, y me llevaba su bolsa de comestibles, y me la devoraba después de haber corrido al menos unos tres kilómetros para estar a salvo._

 _ **Pero ya no podía vivir así. Ni quería vivir así.**_

 _Toda mi vida puede resumirse a eso: miseria. Así que decidí dejar mi vida, arrojándome al agua del mar, y dejar que me tragara hasta lo más profundo del mar._

 _Recuerdo todo a muy deprisa, pero fue porque me estaba muriendo. En ese momento estaba ahogándome, debajo de varios metros de agua salada. Abrí los ojos unos momentos, para observar mi último paisaje. Me ardieron los ojos, pero logre ver a un pez que se me acerca. Con mis últimos segundos de vida, sonreí. Tal vez, como me estaba muriendo, estaba alucinando, pero me pareció ver que el pez me sonríe también. Cerré los ojos otra vez. Mi cuerpo comenzó a desesperarse en busca de aire, e inconscientemente comenzó a dar bocanadas, con las cuales me entro tan solo agua, y comencé a toser, expulsando lo poco que me quedaba de aire, y por lo tanto, de vida. Recuerde, en ese momento, en el límite de mi vida, lo único bueno que me paso en mi vida, y fue cuando estaba en la calle, llorando, un sujeto me acerca un pañuelo, y me dice que llorar no arregla nada. Solo nosotros lo arreglamos._

 _En mi último segundo de vida, me llegó el último sentimiento. La ultima sensación. El último pensamiento:_

 ** _Arrepentimiento._**

 ****

 **7**

 **Esto fue lo que sucedió muchísimo tiempo antes de la muerte de Aaskargad, antes conocida como Mary. Ocurre en Earthrealm, y el horario es desconocido, aunque se sabe que es de noche.**

Aquel sujeto, que no recordaba su nombre, ni sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente, seguía caminando por el bosque, tratando, inútilmente de encontrar un hospital. Al parecer, todavía no se daba cuenta de que su herida se había curado mágicamente.

Ya venía caminando un buen rato, pero seguía sin poder divisar algún pueblo a distancia. Sin embargo, no se desanimó. No, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar algo de su pasado, inútilmente, siempre con el mismo fin.

Si bien se encontraba en el desierto, el sendero por donde caminaba, era aún (de alguna forma) más seco que la misma arena, y se veían huellas de carretas, y algunas pisadas de personas. Hacía un frío gélido, y a aquel sujeto se le adormecía el brazo, que seguía doblado sobre su estómago. Aquel pueblo parecía muy lejos.

Aquel sujeto no lo sabía, pero el pueblo a donde se dirigía, el pueblo Kysuku, era un poblado muy pequeño, que contaba tan solo con un par de casas, opuestas entre sí; no había ninguna edificación de piedra, mucho menos castillos ni fortalezas. Solo había un molino, y un solo templo, que ambos se afrontaban entre sí. Al llegar al pueblo, uno podía ver que las casas eran lo primero que aparecía a la vista. Solo había nueve casas, divididas y puestas una enfrente de otra. Al sur del pequeño poblado, se encontraba el molino, que era lo único que satisfacía el hambre de esos ciudadanos. Justo enfrente del molino, se encontraba el templo, es decir, al norte. Como bien se dijo, no había edificaciones de piedra, pero "el Campanario" era una construcción de gran tamaño, hecha de madera de roble. Se encontraba pulcramente levantada, al este de todo el probado, y era lo último que uno veía al visitar a aquel pueblucho. Debía tener unos seis o siete pisos, y era muy espaciosa, cosa que daba mucho contraste tomando en cuenta el estado de las demás casas.

El sujeto, que seguía tratando de recordar y no se percató de que estaba llegando al pueblo, miraba al suelo, mientras seguía caminando. De todas las preguntas que se hacía, solo había uno que lo inquietaba, y por muchas razones. ¿Quién era él? No lo sabía, pero el no saberlo era lo peor. ¿Qué clase de persona pudo haber sido en el pasado? Tal vez era un asesino, o un recaudador de impuestos muy tercos, pero, de todas formas, no lo sabía. " _Si tan solo pudiera saber mi nombre…_ " se dijo al mismo. Lo que él no sabía, era que él ya sabía su nombre, solo que no lo notó.

Se sorprendió un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del pueblo. No sabía cómo, pero el pueblo había pasado inadvertido. Era muy pequeño, pero tenía que tener algún hospital, al menos uno. Se miró la herida para notar si seguía sangrando. Nada. Literalmente, nada. No había ni el más mínimo rasguño, ni siquiera rastros de sangre. Lo que sí, tenía la ropa rasgada, y la mano derecha (con la cual se había sujetado la herida) la tenía llena de sangre. Pero, el estómago, lo tenía impecable. " _¿Qué demonios…?_ " Se preguntó, alarmado. Era totalmente ilógico, pero estaba pasando lo que veía y creía: la herida se había curado sola.

" _¿Qué clase de cicatrización es esta?_ " Se preguntó. Vio que algunos aldeanos pasaban a su alrededor, así que, para no parecer extraño, se colocó cerca de un árbol, simulando a alguien que venía de algún otro lugar. Se sentó, y una vez más tranquilo, se volvió a mirar la herida.

Limpia. Impecable. No entendía como, pero se había recuperado de la herida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Que alucinante. Se tocó donde antes estaba la herida (que para ser más específicos había ocurrido debajo del riñón), pero solo sintió su piel. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Suspiró y echó un vistazo al pueblo que tenía enfrente. Era increíblemente pequeño, pero tal vez tuvieran algún lugar para que pudiera dormir. Mañana buscaría respuestas, o al menos se propuso a hacerlo. Se levantó y trato de tapar la vestidura rasgada. Vestía una especie de manto negro con unos pantalones del mismo color; parecía algún especie de hechicero.

Acercándose a unos de los aldeanos, el sujeto se dispuso a preguntarle en qué país estaba, pero algo le salió mal. No supo bien que era, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Se estremeció al notar que no podía hablar. Trataba de gritar, de hablar, de susurrar, lo que sea, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Estaba mudo.

El aldeano, que se había percatado de su presencia, lo miro extrañado. No tanto por la forma que gesticulaba, sino por la ropa que llevaba; parecía un asesino. O tal vez por las dos cosas.

El sujeto, comprendiendo que de nada serviría quedarse parado en medio del pueblo, se dirigió al árbol en el que estaba antes. Se encontraba en un bosque (¿Cómo estaba un bosque en medio de un desierto? El sujeto no lo sabía, pero el desierto había terminado mientras caminaba, y ese pueblo se encontraba dentro de un bosque, pero claro, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos), que estaba a un costado del poblado. Del otro costado también había otro, pero había un lago que también pasaba por detrás del poblado, formando un arco. Así que ese sector era el único por donde no pasaba, y ese sujeto, no sabía cómo, pero le tenía miedo al agua, cual gato de casa.

Volviendo a sus problemas más serios, el sujeto creyó que ahora si estaba perdido. Estando mudo, no podría pedir ayuda a nadie, y poco podría hacer el solo. No solo no sabía quién era, sino que estaba mudo.

 ****

 **8**

 **En esto volvemos con Shang Tsung y los monjes shaolines. Mucho tiempo después del sujeto que no sabía quién era.**

– ¿Tu nueva creación? –Preguntó Liu Kang, incrédulo.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao miraron a Shang Tsung, que había venido por unos arbustos, cerca de la puerta. Ahora que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pudieron ver un hueco en la pared, que había hecho Tsung para poder entrar.

Shang Tsung solo sonrió.

–Hay muchas almas perdidas para mi servicio. Digamos que yo le doy una segunda oportunidad, –su rostro se ensombreció– la oportunidad de estar bajo mi entera disposición. –Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre ellos al continuar: – Yo soy el que se encarga de que su cuerpo cuente con un alma nueva. Además de un nuevo propósito: luchar para mí.

– ¿Para qué sigues luchando, Shang Tsung? Ya has sido derrotado. – Le dijo Liu Kang.

–Cierto. Pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no es así? –Dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Todos menos tú. – Le dijo Liu Kang.

–Pues para eso tengo a Aaskargad. –Sugirió Shang Tsung.

–Pues aquí no hay ninguna Aaskargad, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí. –Dijo Kung Lao.

Tsung se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Ha estado Ermac por aquí? –Preguntó.

– ¿Quién? –Pregunto Liu Kang, confundido. Si sabía quién era Ermac, pero la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

–Ermac, el ninja rojo. El subordinado de Shao Kahn. O bueno, el "ex–subordinado" de Shao Kahn.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Pregunto Liu Kang, algo molesto.

–Supuse que Ermac estaría con ella. Después de todo, son de la misma raza: creaciones. Dudo que puedan separarse.

–No son creaciones, Tsung. Son humanos. –Dijo Liu Kang, molesto.

Tsung volvió a sonreír.

–En eso te equivocas. Ermac es solo una fusión entre millones de muertos de batallas, cuyas almas quedaron atrapas en sus cuerpos. Aaskargad era un alma en pena, que vagaba por Netherrealm.

Liu Kang no se dio por vencido.

–Aun así, son personas con sentimientos.

Tsung se le acerco unos pasos.

–Eso ya lo veremos, cuando encuentre a Aaskargad.

Liu Kang se puso en posición de ataque.

–No me interesa a quien buscas, solo márchate, o te mataré por segunda vez. –Le amenazó.

Tsung sonrió.

–No ahora, monje shaolín. Dejaremos la confrontación para después. Mi principal objetivo es encontrar a Aaskargad…

Liu Kang, de un movimiento rápido (golpeando sus pantorrillas), tiró al suelo a Shang Tsung. Con otro movimiento, lo volvió a levantar, para darle una patada giratoria en el estómago. Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo golpeo contra el muro de la Academia.

– ¿Quién es Aaskargad, y porque te es tan importante, Tsung? –Le preguntó Liu Kang, gritando.

Junto con una sonrisa, Shao Tsung desapareció de sus manos. Apareció justo detrás.

Con un golpe en el talón, logro que Kang perdiera el equilibrio, dándole una patada en la espalda cuando estaba a punto de caer. Kung Lao, que había visto todo esto, se disponía a dar una patada voladora a Shang Tsung, pero este se alejó corriendo por la oscuridad.

Liu Kang, que ya se había levantado, se sostenía la espalda, adolorido.

– ¿Cuáles crees que sean sus propósitos? –Le preguntó Kung Lao.

Liu Kang se tronó la espalda y luego suspiró.

–No lo sé, pero tratándose de Shang Tsung, no creo que sea nada bueno.

Kung Lao negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que nos ha contado Scorpion? ¿Qué quizás si es verdad lo que dice? –Pregunto Kung Lao.

Liu Kang negó con la cabeza.

–No lo sé, pero repito: sea lo que sea que trame Shang Tsung, no puede ser bueno. Creo que será mejor que lo sigamos.

Kung Lao se volvió hacia él, con cara incrédula.

– ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡De noche! –Le recriminó.

–No sabemos quién es Aaskargad, pero por la forma en la que Shang Tsung la buscaba, no creo que sea segura precisamente. Mucho menos si es su creación.

Kung Lao lo meditó un momento.

–Puede ser una trampa. –Le advirtió.

Liu Kang se volvió hacia la oscuridad, y comenzó a caminar.

–No podemos arriesgarnos…–dijo, a lo lejos.

Kung Lao suspiró, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirlo. Al parecer, se habían olvidado de que Cage había muerto.

 ****

 **9**

 __

 _ **Esta es la continuación del relato de Rain, actual protector de Edenia:**_

 _Como ya he dicho, casi toda mi vida me había rebajado a seguir las órdenes de Kahn. Pero ya no quería estar con él, mucho menos luchar para él. ¿La razón? Actualmente sigo sin saberla. Solo un día decidí irme para siempre de Outworld, sin saber por qué._

 _Al principio no sabía a donde ir, ni que hacer, ni como "redimirme". Así que decidí unirme a los protectores de la tierra._

 _Mediante un portal, pude escaparme para siempre de esa opresión que me perseguía. Tanto metal como físicamente. Pero por suerte, pude escapar a tiempo._

 _No me aceptaron los protectores de la tierra, y yo les doy toda la razón del mundo. Después de todo, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que ha sido tu enemigo por tanto tiempo? Sin embargo eso no me ayudaba en nada. Ya no solo quería "redimirme" sino que quería venganza, quería la venganza contra Shao Kahn por haber matado a mi padre, y a tantos Edenianos._

 _Por mucho tiempo viaje y viaje por Earthrealm, sin saber muy bien que hacer o a donde ir. Pero más que nada, no sabía que pensar. No sabía que me pasaría, ni que haría en algún futuro. De alguna forma, me había atrapado en una especie de opresión de nuevo, una inventada por mí mismo, en algún pasado. Sin embargo, y esto se los digo a todos los Edenianos que habré matado en mi estado de locura: ese no era yo. Solo era una representación de lo que Kahn quería. Yo no tenía elección propia. No podía pensar como yo quería._

 _Un día, cuando el sol se había levantado con más potencia que nunca, y los granjeros habían decidido levantarse más temprano; donde los pájaros decidieron que su canto sería el más hermoso que haya existido alguna vez, me llego la solución. Conocí a Aaskargad._

 _Me dijo que era Outworlder, pero que en realidad era Edeniana. Estuvo encantada al saber que yo también lo era. Era una chica encantadora: llevaba un vestido blanco, que le llegaba un poco más arriba que la rodilla, y llevaba unos botines que le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo que la rodilla._

 _No quiero decir que me había enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos. En mi vida no podía haber amor. No al menos mientras que siga queriendo la venganza contra Shao Kahn. El amor y la venganza no son compatibles._

 _Poco días después de conocer a Aaskargad (generalmente hablábamos de nuestro pasado, aunque yo siempre obviaba mis asesinatos), llego el ninja Rojo Ermac a vivir con ella. Dijeron que eran " **hermanos** ", y digo " **hermanos** " porque no lo eran. Solo eran conocidos. Pero bueno, llego Ermac diciendo que la venia también de Outworld y que venía de viaje a la tierra, porque en un tiempo pasado había vivido por aquí, y su belleza le había atraído demasiado._

 _Una noche, nos juntamos junto a un lago. Nos contamos enteramente nuestros pasados. ¿Por qué lo hice? Lo hice porque, si conseguía que Ermac me ayude en mi venganza contra Shao Kahn, la victoria estaría más asegurada. Pero por el momento solo tenía que hacerme "amigo" de Ermac, para luego pedirle que fuera mi compañero de lucha._

 _Tengo que admitir algo, y es que creo que el pasado de Ermac es peor que el mío, o al menos creo que sufrió más que yo. Aunque también coincidíamos muchas cosas, como que los dos habíamos sido opresados por Shao Kahn._

 _Solo espere, a que el momento indicado llegara. No contaba con que Hanzo Hasashi estuviera en la lista de amigos de Ermac, y eso me arruinó todos mis planes, aunque, claro, yo todavía no lo sabía._

 _Antes de contar como fue mi reencuentro con Hasashi, quiero explicar cómo me peleé con él, y es que si no hubiese sido por ese incidente, todo se hubiera solucionado mucho antes._

 _Fue poco después de mi llegada a Earthrealm, cuando vagando por los montes, me crucé con Hasashi. Estaba vestido con su clásica vestidura, con su máscara de oro (o al menos parecía oro)._

 _Yo había querido saludarlo, pero el, en cuanto me vio, desenfundó su Kunais, acercándomelo a la Yugular, mientras me sostenía de mis vestiduras con la otra mano._

 _– ¡Príncipe, habla! ¿Dónde está Shao Kahn? – me gritó._

 _Yo estaba sorprendido de que Hanzo preguntara por Shao Kahn, pero me limite a responder lo que sabía: es decir, que estaba en Outworld. Pude ver como sus ojos se teñían de un color amarillento, y sentía el calor que producía su mano. Me grito algo de que Shao Kahn lo habría logrado, y me tiro al suelo, diciéndome que si quería vivir, me alejara corriendo. Obviamente, eso hice. Uno simplemente no quiere enfrentarse a Scorpion cuando está enojado._

 _Yo estaba muy confundido, y no entendía por que Scorpion se había enojado tanto, pero ahora lo entiendo. Scorpion había pensado que yo era de parte de Shao Kahn, y su vuelta a la vida. Que grave confusión._

 ****

 **10**

Razor Haywellel, el honorable granjero de la aldea de Wu Shasaki (obviamente en Earthrealm), toma su cepillo de dientes, y con entusiasmo comienza a quitar la amarillenta coloración que estaban sufriendo. Hoy, iba a ser su gran día. Ese día, sería el día en donde tal vez, tan solo tal vez, cambiaria todo a su alrededor. Iba a pedirle el matrimonio a su novia y amada Kellia Wettintong. Ambos, aunque antes Vivian en Inglaterra, se habían mudado a China en busca de nuevas oportunidades…

Totalmente feliz a más no poder, Razor Haywellel sale fuera de su casa para respirar el aire puro de la granja en donde se encuentra. Si bien ese día iba a ser muy importante, también debía apurarse a trabajar, así que todo a su debido tiempo.

Era un día hermoso. El sol, totalmente en esplendor, cubría toda la faz hasta donde la vista de Razor Haywellel podía llegar. No había viento, tan solo una ventisca muy leve, que le hacía sentir vivo y joven de nuevo. Tal vez, casarse con Kellia pudiera arreglar la triste muerte de su esposa fallecida. Tal vez, era un nuevo comienzo.

Le costaba horrores olvidarse de su mujer, pero a la vez Kellia le hacía sentir vivo, e incluso (aunque le costaba mucho reconocerlo) llegaba al punto de olvidarse de su mujer fallecida.

Esperanzado, Razor Haywellel mira al cielo, como en busca de alguna señal. Se había levantado muy temprano, por lo tanto la luna seguía un poco visible. Aunque…

Tal vez no era nada, pero… ¿desde cuándo la luna tiene un color violeta verdusco?

Quizás tampoco no era nada, pero le parecía que se movía. Y a mucha velocidad.

Un miedo profundo le invade al corazón a Razor Haywellel. Sabe que algo malo venia, que algo malo iba a pasar. Justo en ese día, justo el día en que se iba a declarar a Kellia…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz violeta verdusca que parecía moverse, cubre todo el cielo con su color, y por un momento todo se vuelve oscuro. Una fuerte explosión, y el sonido de relámpagos llegan a los oídos de Razor Haywellel.

Luego, muere, sin saber por qué, o como…

En el mismo momento en el que Razor salía a tomar aire, la Señora Hiddenlor se levanta con su resaca habitual. Tal vez no debió haber bebido tanta sidra antes.

Pero más que la resaca, Maddie siente un mal presentimiento. Tal vez era su intuición femenina, pero sabe que algo malo iba a pasar.

Tal vez un poco asustado, va a mirar el cielo, tratando de calmarse. No la calma la luz verde que se alzaba a un costado del sol. Parecía brillante, y también parecía que se movía.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Una luz verde al lado del sol?

Le recuerda la vez que había ido a acampar con sus amigas, cuando tenía tan solo quince años. Todas debían traer una linterna, pero Maddie, que en ese momento su familia no atravesaba su mejor momento (ahora había llegado a ser una de las familias más adineradas), solo llevo una linterna que había traído su padre por donde trabajaba. No solo era horrible, sino que la luz que daba era verde. Todas sus amigas con la luz blanca, y ella con la verde. Que patético.

¿Por qué se había separado de sus amigas? No recordaba con exactitud si había sido por que se burlaban de ella o por…

Maddie Hiddenlor muere. Tampoco no sabía por qué, ni cómo. De hecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que algo haya pasado.

En otro lugar, mucho más alejado de la mansión Hiddenlor, un monje shaolin llamado Hisuku Shitori, estaba caminando por una montaña en el mismo momento en el que Maddie comenzaba a recordar.

El monje ve las lejanías, se ven puras, frescas, bañadas por la luz del sol. Aunque también tenía un color verdusco.

Shitori también murió. Sin saber por qué, ni cómo. 

* * *

_**Bueno, al fin termine este capitulo. Este está dividido en diez partes, y me ahorre la molestia de dividirlo en dos capitulos. Creo que haré asi en adelante. Muchas gracias a todos, y en especial a Acero12, que gracias a sus criticas este Fic va avanzando. Bye!**_


End file.
